The Fourths Legacy
by fishbob101
Summary: what if a 5 year old naruto went to the site the kyuubi was defeated. how would life be different to naruto knowing why he was hated and who his parents were. and with naruto over hearing the plans for the uchiha their fate is in his hands. friendly kyubi and sasuke (this was before the massacre) . possible naruhina
1. enter! naruto uzumaki

"speak"

'think'

"BIJU OR JUSTU"

'BIJU THINK'

It was coming close to 11pm in the streets of konoha, and most of the villagers and shinobi had gone to sleep after celebrating. Today was the 10th of October. The 5th anniversary of the kyuubi's defeat. But one blonde hated this day. It was his birthday and in his opinion the most dreaded day of the year. Naruto was currently running from a mop consisting of drunk civilians and he could've swore he saw one or two ninja there.

"come here demon so we can finish what our beloved 4th started!" one of the villagers shouted.

'maybe they'll leave me alone if I get to Inzumo and Kotetsu. They might help me out' Naruto thought as he remembered the times when they sometimes helped out when he got into too much trouble with his pranks. They looked at him as if he was their younger brother and never saw him as the demon that resides inside him. He made his way to the main gate and his hopes rose as he saw the duo only to have it shattered to find Izumo sleeping with a porn mag on his face and Kotetsu face down on the desk with his head in a book. More precisely a copy of icha icha paradise.

'kuso, now of all times, oh well at least they left the gates open. Jiji, I'm sorry but I will be back.' he though at he made a dash for the gates.

The mob stopped as soon as he was out of the village and cheered in a chorus of "the demon is gone!" and "good riddance!". One of the shinobi then had a confused look on his face.

"what is it Iwana?" the other ninja asked.

"how the hell did a 5 year old outrun us?!"

It was now half twelve and Naruto was panting hard due to running for about 2 or 3 hours straight with little rest. He was about half a mile away from konoha and came to a large clearing that looked as though someone had set of a hundred or more explosive tags. There were also 4 large gashes in the ground as though a huge clawed beast had swiped at the ground. Naruto guessed that the claw marks were about 7 times longer than he was. He also noticed a hut by the edge of the clearing that was not damaged other than the fact that there was no door.

'This looks like a good place to hang out till mourning.'

As he was walking he found something that caught his eye. In the ground there was a wooden rod with a bit of metal at the end which was stuck in the ground. He went to pull it out and as he did his mind was blown.

"WOW! This is so cool! It must be one of those rare kunai that I've heard of from somewhere. "

In his hand was a 3 pronged kunai with a weird sort of seal on the handle.

"Wait… if it's rare then what's it doing here? And WOW! "

He interrupted himself when he noticed that there were several dozen of them scattered all over the clearing.

"What happened here and who owned them?"

" I THINK I CAN ANSWER THAT." A voiced boomed in naruto's head.

Naruto looked round frantically to find out who was with him.

"Who and where are you?" he asked still searching for the voice.

"GO INSIDE THE HUT AND ALL WILL BE REVIELED." The voice answered.

He did so reluctantly but not without picking up all the special kunai.

"SIT DOWN KIT AND DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS UNTIL I'VE FINISHED GOT IT?"

Naruto slowly nodded hoping it wouldn't be a boring lecture like jiji gave.

"BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING GO INTO YOUR MINDSCAPE. TO DO THAT JUST THINK HARDER THAN YOU USUALLY DO. THEN YOU WILL FIND ME."

"What are you doing in my –

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QUESTIONS JUST DO IT!"

He did as told and then game across a sewer-like complex. There were 2 large tunnels in front of him.

"Umm… any directions?"

"GO TO THE LEFT ONE TO MEET ME."

Naruto walked down the left tunnel wondering what the right tunnel led to.

"INCASE YOUR WONDERING, THE RIGHT ONE IS YOUR MEMORIES AND FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN, YOU DON'T WANT TO GO THAT ROUTE."

"HEY! You've been going through my head!"

The voice simply grunted.

After a few minutes of walking naruto found himself at a huge gate possibly 10 or more times larger than himself.

Suddenly a huge eye opened to reveal a red eye with a slit pupil. Its eye was about the size of naruto.

"I SEE YOU FINAlLY ARRIVED KIT"

"y-you're t-the k-k-k

"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE?" the fox interrupted.

"what a-are you do-ing insid-de m-my head-d?"

"WELL THE SEALS ON YOUR STOMACH SO TECHNICALLY IM THERE." The fox said in a matter of fact voice.

"ANYWAY IM GONNA ASK YOU A FEW QUESTIONS SO QUIT STUTTERING AND START LISTNING"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME AND HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"I'm n-naruto and I'm 5"

"BIT YOUNG BUT THIS CHANCE DOESN'T COME VERY OFTEN. ANYWAY DO YOU KNOW YOUR PARENTS?"

"No…" naruto replied wondering why he would ask about his parents. Did he know them? If so why?

"DO YOU KNOW WHY I ATTACKED THE LEAF?"

"Because you're a bloodthirsty demon who loves the sight of blood and death. That or you were controlled by the Uchiha. Well that's what I've heard anyway." Naruto said with his confidence back.

" WELL YOU'RE HALF RIGHT ABOUT THE BLOODTHIRSTY DEMON THING AND HALF RIGHT ABOUT THE LAST ONE. IT WAS'NT THE UCHIHA IT WAS A UCHIHA."

"Wait so you mean that the uchiha are going to perish for nothing!?" naruto yelled.

"HUH? WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT KIT?"

I overheard jiji, and 3 old farts talking about this guy Fukaku or was it Fugaku or something Uchiha planning a rebellion against the village because they were accused of your assault because of some reason."

"ITS BECAUSE THAT THE UCHIHA HAVE SOMETHING CALLED THE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN. SOME PEOPLE WHO HAVE THAT DOUJUSTU HAVE THE ABILITY TO CONTROL ME. ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO THIS. 1 WAS THE PERSON I DESPISED THE MOST. MADARA UCHIHA. THE OTHER… I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME BUT HE IS THE REASON I ATTACKED KONOHA. GET COMFORTABLE KIT. IM ABOUT TO TELL YOU WHAT REALLY HAPPENED 5 YEARS AGO."


	2. enter! fugaku uchiha!

"I'LL START RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING. NOW BEFORE I CONTINUE I WILL BE SAYING WHO YOUR PARENTS WERE SO TRY TO KEEP IT TOGETHER UNTIL THE END." The kyubi sweat dropped as he saw a pair of large sparkling cerulean eyes looking in his direction.

"THIS STORY BEGINS WITH THE STORY OF UZUSHIOGAKURE."

"UZUSHIOGAKURE IS LOCATED ON AN ISLAND BY THE COAST OF FIRE COUNTRY AND IF YOU KNOW IT AT ALL YOU WOULD KNOW IT BY THE HIDDEN EDDY VILLAGE. IT WAS CALLED THAT BECAUSE OF THE RAGING WHIRLPOOLS THAT SURROUNDED IT MAKING IT VERY DIFFICULT TO VILLAGE WAS CLOSE TO KONOHA BECAUSE OF THE PRODOMINATE CLAN, THE UZUMAKI. THE UZUMAKI WERE CLOSE RELETIVES OF THE SENJU WHO CREATED KONOHA ALONG WITH THE UCHIHA. THIS IS WHY YOU SEE CHUNIN AND JONIN WITH A RED SPIRAL ON THEIR FLAK JACKETS-THE SYMBOL OF THE UZUMAKI. YOUR MOTHER WHO WAS NINE AT THE TIME, WAS SENT TO KONOHA BECAUSE SHE WAS THE SECOND JINCHURIKI OF ME."

Naruto looked at the fox with a confused look.

"What's a jinchuriki?" naruto asked

"A JINCHURIKI IS SOMEONE WHO HOLDS A TAILED BEAST. YOU ARE THE THIRD JINCHURIKI OF ME."

"who was the first?"

"THE FIRST HOKAGES WIFE MITO UZUMAKI. QUIET, DIDN'T TALK MUCH TO ME… SHE WAS PRETTY BORING AND SO WAS KUSHINA, ALTHOUGH WATCHING HER WAS MORE FUNNY, ANYWAY SHE WAS ENLISTED INTO THE ACADEMY, FELL IN LOVE WITH MINATO NAMIKAZE THE FORTH HOKAGE, MARRIED HIM THEN HAD YOU THEN HAD ME EXTRACTED FROM HER BY THE MASKED MAN."

"the masked man"

"THE REASON I ATTACKED KONOHA"

"with this the uchiha clan could live! But I need proof… do you know where we could find any kyubi?"

"ITS KURAMA."

"huh?"

"KURAMA, MY NAME"

"oh, sorry" naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"LET ME TAKE OVER YOUR NOSE."

"okay… how?" naruto asked thinking why the fox needed his nose.

"DON'T WORRY I'L DO IT"

Suddenly naruto felt a tingling sensation in his nose and then he felt as though he had no nose.

"will you always be able to do that" naruto said worrying about the fact that kurama might be able to take over at any time.

"ONLY IF YOU WANT ME TOO. I CAN FEEL IT IF YOU WANT ME TO TAKE OVER SOMETHING"

"phew." Naruto said, relieved that he couldn't get possessed.

The fox suddenly started sniffing around to find a trace of the masked man.

"RUN FORWARD ABOUT 50 METRES"

Naruto went out of the hut and did so. He came to a smaller clearing than the one he had just been at. Once again he heard sniffing.

"GO RIGHT FOR ABOUT 15 METRES"

He came to the middle of the clearing and there was a small crater in the ground with the special kunai's all over the place.

"PICK THEM ALL UP AND COME BACK TO THE CRATER"

After picking up all the kunais he came to the crater with the fox telling him to dig down. After about 7 or 8 minutes of pummelling the ground he came across something hard.

"THAT'S IT! ITS HIS MASK! NOW TUG IT OUT AND GO AND TAKE THAT TO THE FOSSIL IMMEDIATELY"

"easier said than done" naruto said as he pulled the mask with it slowly coming out.

Meanwhile kurama face palmed with one of his tails.

"DIG THE PLACE ABOVE IT" kurama said with a deadpanned expression.

"oops sorry" naruto said.

'HE TREATS A BIJU LIKE ME WITH THE SAME RESPECT HE SHOWS SOMEONE ELSE. THIS KITS SOMETHING DIFFERENT.' Kurama thought with some pride.

"AT LAST!" naruto shouted as he pulled out the mask. The mask had 1 eyehole and hade flames going around the eye.

"EEW" naruto yelled again looking with disgust at a hand that looked like it had melted off of someone.

"NO KIT, THIS IS GOOD! IF YOU SEND THIS TOO THE MEDICAL CORPS THEN THEY WILL BE ABLE TO TRACE IT TO WHO EVER THIS HAND BELONGS TO!"

"oh yeah, thanks kurama!"

"JUST GET BACK TO KONOHA! ITS HALF 3 IN THE MOURNING SO THE OLD FART MUST BE AWAKE AND DOING THE DREADED PAPERWORK AS MINATO CALLED IT. SHOULD'NT YOU BE CHEERING THAT YOUR FATHERS THE FORTH HOKAGE AND THAT YOU KNOW YOUR MUM? "

"you said to do that later and I will." Naruto said. Secretly he was keeping down the erg to run through the streets of konoha shouting "my fathers the forth!".

-Meanwhile in the hokage tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi was worrying about his surrogate grandson.

"Where is he, he's been out all night and hasn't been back since. I haven't been able to give him his birthday present yet. If he's not back by noon then I'll send out a search party." The Sandaime said to no one in particular. He went back to gazing at his crystal ball. About 45 minutes later an orange blur appeared and was heading straight for him. He looked at the window behind him and sure enough he saw naruto heading straight towards him.


	3. the mask of proof

"HEY JIJI!" a familiar voice shouted almost waking up half of konoha.

"Keep your voice down naruto-kun or you will wake up everyone and nobody wants sleepy and cranky shinobi do we?" hiruzen said. He then gasped at what he saw in naruto's hand.

"What's that?"

"oh yeah let me tell you the story…"

Naruto then tell tolled the aging hokage everything from the kyubis story and onwards.

About an hour later

"So let me get this straight, the kyubi's name is kurama." The hokage said.

"Yup" naruto said

"And he was controlled by a man who wore the mask in your hand"

"Yes"

"He also lost his hand which you also had"

"Yup"

"And you somehow eavesdropped on the most powerful shinobi in the village even with elite ninja guarding said person"

"Still don't know how you didn't sense me"

"And we falsely accused the uchiha"

"Definitely"

"GET ME FUGAKU UCHIHA NOW!" hiruzen shouted hoping for his ANBU to show up.

"there not awake yet" naruto stated.

"oh…. Naruto could you get him for me, consider it you first mission"

"really jiji?!" naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

"yes, oh and heres his picture" the hokage gave him a photo of a man in the standard konoha flak jacket with the uchiha police force symbol on the back. He had shoulder length black hair with wrinkles from his eyes down to the bottom of his nose. Naruto then remembered something important.

"oh jiji" naruto said as he rummaged through his big pockets, "I found these at the hut and there pretty cool" naruto had pulled out about thirty Hiraishin kunai tied together with some wire and showed them to the hokage.

"Is this all of them?" hiruzen asked with a look of shock and worry on his face.

"Yup I looked for them a good half hour so it's unlikely that there are any left" naruto said with pride. "Since I found them could I keep them, or If I can't could I keep at least one?" naruto asked with puppy-dog eyes.

'Hmm… it would be dangerous to give them to him now… oh what the heck'

"You can keep one and I'll seal away the others until you become genin, does that sound fair?" hiruzen said expecting the blonde to yell at him for not being able to have all of them.

"THANKS JIJI! And I'll only practice the Hiraishin no Jutsu when you or a jonin is supervising me. I'll only practice my aim with it!"

"Okay, I trust you completely naruto-kun, now fetch me fugaku!"

"YOSH!" and with that he ran towards the uchiha compound… only to come back 2 minutes later.

"umm.. where is the uchiha compound and which number does he live at?" he asked sheepishly rubbing his head.

"head towards the west gate and you'll find it on route and he lives at number 12. Please don't prank him as he is very on edge. If his wife mikoto is up ask her to wake him up. She'll probably knows your connection to kushina so she probably won't hate you for kurama. Oh and give respect if! He is the head of the uchiha and should be treated as such so you call him fugaku-_sama._ Okay, this is very important now go."

"roger!" naruto said as bolted to the west gate. He then noticed an arch that had the uchiha fan on it. He went in silently and looked for number 12. He found it easily since it was the biggest house. He knocked on the door quietly so that they wouldn't be too disrupted. He knocked again after two minutes.

_meanwhile

Itachi uchiha was sleeping in his bed when a quiet knock awoke him. He put on his ANBU gear and unsheathed his katana. He slowly made his way to the door and stopped when he was right behind the door. He waited until there was a second knock. When it came he opened the door quickly and swiped his sword so that it would be by someone's throut but not touching it. He then heard a quiet and high pitched "eep" and he looked to find that he had cut of the tip of someone's blonde hair and looked down to find naruto.

"Sorry about that, I wouldn't expect anyone at this time. so what do you want…."

"Naruto uzumaki" he replied.

"my names itachi, so what do you want naruto-kun" itachi said with a weak smile, he was still depressed that he would have to kill his clan soon and the fact that shisui had killed himself a week ago.

"I am here because hokage-sama would like to speak to fugaku-sama . Is he still asleep itachi-san?" naruto asked trying his best at remember that he had to show respect using honorifics.

"He's still asleep but I can get kaasan to wake him, but for now just wait in the living room"

Itachi showed naruto the living room and he sat down on their sofa whilst itachi fetched mikoto.

"Kaasan, there is a boy named naruto to see tousan, apparently the hokage wants to speak to him. Could you wake him? "

"yes dear, where is he now?" mikoto asked.

"he is in the living room" itachi replied.

"okay. I'll wake up fugaku."

She went upstairs to find the head of the uchiha snoring, mumbling and with all his limbs pointing outwards so that he looked like a star. Mikoto tutted and started shaking him whilst quietly yelling "wake up". After that failed she went and got a cup of water and smiled as she poured the cold liquid onto him. He got right up and started shivering. He then looked to his right to see his wife laughing at him. He simply grunted and looked at her.

"What's it this time" he asked without any sign of tiredness.

"Naruto Uzumaki came by and said that the hokage wanted you."

"kushina's kid came? Wonder what the hokage had wanted at this time in the mourning" fugaku replied thinking the hokage had found out about the planned coup de tout.

Back downstairs naruto looked at itachi with a confused look.

"does she always do that?"

"Sometimes, she can be a sadist when she wants to." Itachi replied cooly.

About five minutes later a fully dressed fugaku came into his living room.

"Do you know what he wants?" fugaku asked hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I do but it's not for here fugaku-sama" naruto replied, relieved that he remembered the honorifics.

"shall we get going it's probably important if he couldn't wait till we were all up" fugaku said, slightly wrorried.

"Hai fugaku-sama"

And with that they took off towards the hokage tower


	4. the meeting

About 15 minutes after the old hokage had sent naruto to fetch fugaku did he return. He hoped that he could set things right with the uchiha with naruto's evidence. He knows that that boy will grow up to be the number 1 unpredictable ninja and a fine one at that. As naruto and fugaku came in sarutobi motioned them to sit down.

"um… hokage-sama why is naruto-san with us, no offence." Fugaku asked exchanging glances between his superior and naruto.

"It's because naruto here found out the reason for the kyubis assault from the village, so once this meeting is over could you tell everyone in the uchiha that the coup de tout is over?" hiruzen said as he smiled sweetly at fugaku.

"How d-did you know?" fugaku asked , slowly losing his cool.

"I'm not hokage for nothing" hiruzen said.

"So what did happen that night?" fugaku asked as his curiosity gained the better of him.

"a masked man from the uchiha extracted the kurama from my kaasan and then controlled it with his mangokyou" naruto said with a depressed face.

"its mangekyou and was he from the village and who is kurama ?" fugaku asked.

"from what the kurama the kyubi gathered he was a missing nin probably S rank and possibly from the akastsuki." Hiruzan stated.

"HE WASN'T FROM THE AKASTSUKI BECAUSE HE WASN'T WEARING THE CLOAK" kurama said in naruto's mind.

"kurama says that he wasn't from akastsuki because he wasn't wearing a cloak." Naruto said cooly.

Fugaku just stared at the child then his mind went 'click'

"THE KYUBI CAN TALK TO YOU?" he yelled "BUT WHAT IF ITS LYING OR IS TRYING TO TA-

"SILENCE!" the old hokage bellowed to try and get the worried man to shut up.

"kurama would do that because he's helped me a lot during last night" naruto said.

"Why is he helping you?" fugaku asked with confusion all over his face.

Naruto then went into his mindscape to see why.

"kurama why ARE you helping me?" naruto asked

"WELL I ALWAYS LOVED THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS AS IF HE WAS MY OWN WHAT YOU WOULD CALL GRANDFATHER. HE HAD TWO KIDS ONE WAS THE SENJU ANCESTOR THE OTHER ONE THE UCHIHA. I ALWAYS PREFERED THE SENJU OVER THE UCHIHA BUT NEVERTHELESS I WOULD ALWAYS HELP THEM. YOU'RE AN UZUMAKI A RELATIVE OF THE SENJU SO I WILL ALSO HELP YOU UNLESS YOU TURN INTO ANOTHER MADARA."

"oh" was narutos intelligent reply.

"so…" fukagu asked getting a bit impatient.

"he respected the Rikudō Sennin and his kids who were the ancestors of the uchiha and senju and since the uzumaki are a relative of the senju he helped me." Naruto summed up.

"ah" was the response of fugaku and hiruzen.

"Now onto important issues" hiruzen stated.

Both fugaku and naruto stiffened up.

"Although it's not what I wanted the council voted for it so there was nothing I could do without proof"

Fugaku became confused "what did they vote for?" fugaku asked.

"The massacre of the uchiha clan" naruto stated with a sad face.

"wha-at" fugaku stuttered.

"we put a double agent into the uchiha clan so that we would be informed about your every move."

Fugaku started to shake. 'who was it that would betray the uchiha?'

"It was itachi uchiha" hiruzen said.

Fugaku gasped, he couldn't believe what he had heared. 'why itachi, why'.

"Itachi was the perfect candidate; he is completely loyal and put the village infront of himself. He is also strong and could take on almost anyone, even me at my age and would never let his emotions get the better of him. Please don't hate him for this fugaku – it would've been the best for the village- if your plan did go ahead then a civil war would break out and the opposing nations would take the chance to wipe us out like they did to Uzushiogakure."

"i…" fugaku started, "I don't hate him, I hate myself. Once again I let my anger get the better of me and could've either destroyed my family or the village. Naruto, I give you and the kyubi my thanks for saving the village and my clan. Now if you don't mind im going to spread the news around the complex." Fugaku said as he left.

"Naruto I suggest that you go home and get some sleep okay?"

"Yes sir!" naruto said as he jumped off.


	5. the rebellion is off!

As soon as naruto had reached his apartment he went straight to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Pulling an all-nighter does that to a five year old.

Meanwhile fugaku had decided that he would wait until noon to tell the clan. He would call all the uchiha to the clan hall to tell them about the turn of events. As he would into his home he noticed itachi siting in the living room drinking some coffee. He then heard a rather loud snoring coming from his room.

'Thank goodness for those earplugs, what would I of done without them' he thought cherishing the earplugs in his pocket.

"Kaasan went back to bed about 5 minutes after you left with naruto-kun." Itachi said as he put down his coffee.

"Yes, I can tell… itachi could you come here?" fugaku asked with a weak smile.

Itachi made his way to his father. Usually when he had done this, it was to persuade him to believe the clan's actions were right. He took a deep breath knowing what was coming but was surprised to find fugaku hugging him.

"Thank you itachi, because my actions would've destroyed konoha and you would take the burden of killing you own kin just to stop us." Fugaku said as he embraced his son. Itachi was shocked that his father had found out- it was only hiruzen, danzo, koharu, and homaru that knew of his double agent status.

"How did you find out?" itachi said still shaken.

"When we went to the hokage, it was a meeting between me hokage-sama and the uzumaki. Yesterday he went out of the village after being chased by a mob and came to the place where the fourth defeated the kyubi. With the kyubi's help naruto managed to find some proof that it was not the uchiha but a missing-nin that happened to be an uchiha. Hokage-sama then explained that you were a double agent and was going to kill the uchiha." Fugaku explained "I'm not upset with you but I'm proud that you would be willing to take such a burden alone just for the sake of the village. You have a strong will of fire."

"Thank you tousan but could we keep this our 'little' secret please, I don't want anyone else finding out." Itachi asked worried how his fellow clansmen would react to him being a spy.

"That was the plan." Fugaku said as he warmly smiled at itachi. Suddenly a small object attached itself to itachi's feet. Itachi looked down to see his little brother clinging to his legs.

"NIISAN! What's your secret?! Oh forget it lets play!" sasuke yelled/asked. Itachi wasn't surprised. Ever since he became an ANBU captain, he and sasuke didn't have a lot of free time and it was about to get even shorter with sasuke getting enrolled into the ninja academy.

"Sorry sasuke I've got important things to do maybe some other time?" itachi said with the same smile he gave sasuke when they couldn't play. He had always wanted to play and train with sasuke but with his responsibilities as a ninja he couldn't. He heard sasuke muttering about him being a "big fat lyre" he chuckled a bit at that. But then his went when click and had the most useful idea he had ever thought of.

"I might not be able to play with you, but I think I know someone you could play with, and he's around your age too." Itachi said hoping that the one he was thinking of could get along with sasuke. Fugaku got on to what he saying was but found one flaw.

"Yes that's a good idea but I won't be today, A) we've got important things to do and B) yesterday h pulled a full nighter and needs A LOT of sleep, In fact he's probably asleep right now." He chuckled at the last part.

"Who is he? What's he like? Who are his parents? Would I know him? Does he-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down!" itachi interrupted "Don't worry; I'll schedule you to meet him tomorrow in the park tomorrow at 10 okay?"

"Okay…" sasuke replied sadly. Now he had only one thing on his mind, who was this boy? Would he be able to make his first friend? Or was itachi lying – it wouldn't of been the first time. During the boys question spree fugaku snuck out to meet with his wife.

"Mikoto-chan would you be able to get sasuke away from the compound for the next 2 hours – I'm going to ring the bell in half an hour and I don't want sasuke around when I announce that the rebellion is over."

"I'll go now, SASUKE! WERE GOING FOR A WALK TO GETS SOME NICE FRESH AIR AND SINCE YOU MASTERED THE **KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUSTU **I'LL GET YOU SOME SWEETS!" mikoto yelled, earning a distinct cheer of "yay! Sweets!" from sasuke. The mother and son then walked off to the park with sasuke constantly asking his mum if he could show her his justu.

20 minutes after this fugaku got itachi to ring the bell signalling a clan meeting. Him and all the uchiha excluding his wife and younger son, made their way to the uchiha hall. It was basically a smaller version of the village hall but with the uchiha fan on the front.

"I'll get straight to the point" he paused to take a breath "The coup de tout is cancelled."

The crowd had mixed views on this; some were cheering others were booing.

"SILENCE! It is because it has been proven that we were not behind the kyubi assault. It was not THE uchiha but AN uchiha"

Most of the crowd were silent with their mouths wide open. Others were looking around at each other, and some were saying things like "where's the proof?"

"Don't worry about it being someone amongst the clan – the DNA test did come up as uchiha, but not anyone in the clan." Fugaku stated.

"What was the proof?" the same person asked.

"A mask and a left hand found at the scene. According to the kyubi he was controlled by a masked man that was defeated by the yondaime and lost his hand and mask in the process. Unfortunately we have no clue as to who this "masked man" is.

"WAIT THE KYUBI CAN TALKED AND HE HELPED US?" many uchiha's yelled. Fugaku waved his hands in a defensive manner.

"Please settle down the kyubi shows not threat to us because of its container. It helped naruto uzumaki because the uzumaki are closely related to the senju which the ancestor of the senju was the son of the Rikudō Sennin who the kyubi - whose name is kurama – respected greatly. This respect was passed onto the sage's siblings –one of which was our ancestor – and thus onto naruto."

The crowd grunted in agreement.

"Okay every one that's all I would like to say, and remember- anyone continuing with the rebellion will be punished severely." Fugaku stated looking down at everyone letting loose a tiny bit of killing intent to show that he was dead serious.


	6. sasuke - friend or foe?

Naruto was having a lovely dream that he had just found out who his parents were and how he'd saved the uchiha clan. He awoke from his dream when he heard a loud knock at the door. He slowly got out of his bed still half asleep but was fully awaken when he was on the floor with pain all over his chest.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" he groaned as he got up, pulled off his night cap and made his way to the door. He opened it to find itachi.

"Oh, hello itachi-san what are you – WAIT so it wasn't a dream! Anyway what are you doing here it's… HALF NINE! I SLEPT THROUGH 12 YESTERDAY TILL NINE!" naruto yelled as he realised how much he had overslept.

"Well you did pull an all-nighter" itachi said sheepishly, trying to calm the blonde down.

"I guess you're right, so what'd you here for?" naruto asked.

"Well you see I have a younger brother named sasuke and he gets lonely sometimes when I'm out on missions so it would be nice if he had a friend his age, so would you like to meet him?" itachi asked trying not to make naruto sound as an escape route from sasuke.

"OKAY! So where do I meet him" the blonde shouted. He was excited about meeting this sasuke since it would be his first friend his age.

"Well I said to him 10 o'clock at the park"

"Okay I'll make my way over there now!" naruto gleefully said, he was about to jump off when itachi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't tell him about the clan's problems –people your age shouldn't know about that and you found out by accident. I'll tell him when he graduates from the academy."

"He's going to the academy?!" naruto asked.

"Yes, are you going too?" itachi asked. This could be a great opportunity to make friends, be social, and learn about teamwork.

"Umm… don't know but I'll ask jiji if he can enrol me into the academy" naruto said, making a mental note to ask jiji about that later.

"Okay should we get going? Sasuke's very excited to meet you." Itachi said.

"Bye!" naruto said as he jumped away. Itachi just waved as he headed towards the uchiha compound.

'I do hope he's nice and not one of the 'demon haters' that wouldn't be good' naruto thought.

'I do hope he's good at playing hide 'n' seek like nii-san is' sasuke thought as he got ready to go and meet this 'naruto' kid his father keeps talking about.

-10 minutes later at Konoha Park

Naruto was sitting on a bench by the small forest at the edge of the park. This is the place furthest away from the people shooting those looks at him and scooting their children away from him. This was the only reason he had no friends. As he looked towards the entrance of the park he saw a familiar face with a chibi version of himself by the entrance. He started to run over to them, waving whilst he ran. Itachi saw him and gave a slight wave. Sasuke waved as well.

"Hey itachi! Hey sasuke is it?" naruto asked thinking he accidentally mistook his name.

"Yeah that's me – sasuke uchiha next ANBU commander in training!" sasuke said with a grin.

"Well I'm naruto uzumaki the soon to be fifth hokage!" naruto said with his signature smile.

The two boys laughed and itachi looked at them with hopeful eyes

'I do hope this is the start of a good friendship'

"Hey, do you wanna play hide'n'seek?" sasuke asked, hid n seek is his favourite game and he hoped this guy would be good at it.

"Okay but who'll go first?" naruto asked. Sasuke put his arm out with a closed fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Sasuke said. Both boy's got out their fists and started going through the hand signs.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" both boys shouted.

Naruto had scissors whilst sasuke had paper.

"Woo hoo! I win! Does that mean I count or hide?" naruto said.

"Well with nii-san and me, it was loser counts and winner hides so" sasuke started as he closed his eyes" 1, 2, 3, 4" he started to count.

"HEY I WASN'T READY!" he said. The then ran through the woods and came to a large rock. He crouched down behind it and stuck his head out the top so that he could look for sasuke. Little did he know that sasuke and itachi used to train and play in the forest so sasuke knew all the good hiding spots.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" yelled sasuke as he started to dash to the 1st good hiding spot.

About 5 minutes later naruto saw the outline of sasuke heading straight towards him. He wasn't stopping and at this rate he would be caught.

'What to do?! What to do?! What to THAT'S IT!' he thought as he made the ram seal.

"**SHUNSHIN NO JUSTU**!" naruto yelled as he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. He had appeared behind a tree by sasuke but he didn't notice him.

"HEY ninjustu isn't allowed!" sasuke yelled doing a childish pout in the process. Itachi -who had been watching them in the trees- had to resist the erg to chuckle.

'Even though he's only five, how did he learn the shunshin?'

"Oh sorry didn't know that hehe" naruto said with his hands around the back of his head.

"Hey could you teach me that please?" sasuke ask with stars in his eyes.

"Okay! What justu's do you know?" naruto asked.

" The **BUNISHIN**, **HENGE **and my favourite justu the **KATON:** **GOUKAKYUU NO JUSTU!**" sasuke said with pride.

"Wow cool, later could you show me? I've only heard of it. My justu's are the **HENGE, SHUNSHIN **the** KAWARIMI NO JUSTU!** I've been asking jiji for a while now to teach me the **BUNISHIN NO JUSTU** but he says that I've got too much chakra. Naruto said. As he said the last part he pouted.

"Cool, follow me I'll show you the **KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUSTU **but we need to get to the river first because I don't want to cause a forest fire." Sasuke said and naruto followed sasuke as they went to the river. Itachi quickly but quietly followed. Naruto suddenly thought of something but didn't know the answer to it.

"Hey sasuke"

"Yeah?"

" What would happen if you were weaving through the signs and you farted?" naruto asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hmm… don't know and I don't wanna find out" sasuke replied as he visibly paled thinking of the possibilities.

"Naruto" sasuke started coldly

"Yeah?" naruto asked wondering if he had made him made.

"Don't EVER put that image into my head again" sasuke said, still pale

The two boys suddenly started laughing.

'Yup, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship' itachi thought whilst following them in the treetops. Even he was a bit pale thinking what would've happened if someone farted whilst preparing a fireball justu.

'But that is a point that might need looking into' itachi thought. Hoping he wouldn't be the guinea pig for this.


	7. life or death situation!

The two boys had made it to the riverside. They were on the edge of a V-shaped valley, sasuke was about to go through the hand seals when naruto saw something.

"Wouldn't it be better if you did that over there" he said pointing at a small wooden port that was a bit of a way upstream.

"Nah, we don't need to run for another few minutes just to see something that's gonna take 30 seconds" sasuke said. He started to go through the justu's hand seals.

"Don't fart" naruto said, sniggering.

Sasuke just shivered as he carried on with the hand seals.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUSTU**!" sasuke shouted as a large red-hot fire ball erupted from his mouth. Naruto, who was just behind, gazed in awe at its strength and heat. He could feel the heat radiating from the fire ball.

"Wow… cool" naruto said, still in awe.

A moment later sasuke fell to his knee's panting hard.

"I take it that that technique drains you eh?" it was more of a statement rather that a question.

"I can use two small fireballs or one big one in an hour" sasuke said between pants.

"Sasuke, stay still!" naruto yelled as he saw the bank starting to droop down towards the bank. He could've sworn he heard the dry mud crack.

"Can you swim?" naruto asked, he was currently taking lessons on it but was nowhere near good enough to save someone.

"I'm still taking my lessons" sasuke said, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm gonna come closer now, once I'm in arm's length, take my hand and I'll slowly pull you onto the safe side, okay?" naruto said, going through all the ways this could end up. Unfortunately most of them did not look good. They both can't swim, it was quite a long way down- naruto guessed it to be about an 11 or 12 metre drop – and the currents were fast. Naruto started to edge closer to sasuke whilst sasuke tried his best to turn into a statue. Naruto now had Sasuke's hand and was slowly pulling him over onto the safe side. This plan was going well until

**CRACK**

The bank had fallen into the river and was being swept away by the currents. Sasuke was dangling dangerously of the edge of what was left of the bank.

"Umm… any idea's" sasuke asked, hoping to get out of this pickle without having a watery grave.

"Hang on, let me think" naruto said trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke just look at him with a "seriously dude?" look.

"Is now the best time to pull a pun? I mean, one wrong move and I'm dead" sasuke said.

"Is there any place that could count as a foot hold down there? I'm not strong enough to pull you up" naruto said, still trying to formulate a plan so that his new best friend doesn't have an early death.

"No and I can't make on because the muds too hard" sasuke said checking the mud by his legs.

"How about I pull you up and then when you can get one of your hands on the bank?" naruto said thinking this plan would work. He proceeded to slowly pull sasuke up. One mistake and both of them could go in. After 3 minutes of this, sasuke put one of his hands on the remaining bank. He was slowly getting onto safe land and as he let go of naruto and put his second hand on the bank…

**CRACK**

The bank sasuke was holding onto crumbled away and sasuke was falling into the river. Naruto had grabbed onto sasuke at the last minute but consequently went over the bank as well.

"Well this is it… see ya naruto it was nice knowing you" sasuke sadly said as he came closer and closer to the river. Meanwhile naruto was staring at sasuke.

"Sasuke… your eyes" naruto simply put it. Sasuke had no idea what he was on about and closed his eyes to await his death. But it never came. Sasuke opened his eyes to find him and naruto, dry, and…

"NII-SAN!" sasuke yelled as he hugged his older brother. Itachi looked down and found what naruto was on about.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this" he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean nii-san?" sasuke said, still not knowing what he and naruto were on about. Itachi chuckled again and handed sasuke a mirror.

"Wow" sasuke said in awe. Something did indeed happen to his eyes – they were red and had one comma-like mark surrounding his eye.

"So that's the sharingan" naruto said looking at his eyes. "They look different to itachi-san's" naruto said.

"That's because there are 3 stages to the sharingan- the first is Sasuke's which only has one tomoe – the comma's around the eye. The second stage is where both eyes have two tomoe and the third one" itachi explained as he activating his sharingan "Is where both eyes have 3 tomoe" he said as he pointed at his eyes.

"Cool! You guys are really lucky to have those awesome eyes! Naruto exclaimed. He was a bit jealous, but nevertheless happy that sasuke awakened it.

"Yes it truly is a blessing" itachi said. 'And a curse'.

"Hey itachi-san have you been watching us, I mean not that I'm ungrateful about you saving us but you came at exactly the right time." Naruto said giving itachi a confused look. Itachi just smiled nervously.

"Well you see I just so happened to walk by and see you two falling to your untimely deaths" he said, not sugar-coating it at all. He then reminded himself of Kakashi, since he'd always use a crappy excuse whenever he was late. He still couldn't believe how many times the man had got 'lost on the road of life' as he put it.

"LIES!" both boys yelled out at him. He just smiled at them as though he didn't hear him.

"I think we should be heading back home now" itachi said. he two boys became sad at this. Itachi took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't making a bad mistake "would naruto-kun like to come to dinner with us?" he asked hoping his parents would be alright with this.

The duo suddenly piped up at this.

"Yes please itachi-san!" naruto yelled. The two yelled out a 'yippee'.

"You two get back to the compound – I have to get something first." Itachi said just before he jumped off.

And with that the two boys walked off towards the uchiha compound talking happily between each other.


	8. naruto's secret

Time skip next day:

Naruto slowly got out of bed just like the day before, still half asleep. After he got dressed and had his breakfast his jumped off towards the hokage tower. Last night at the uchiha's was an eventful one; sasuke kept going on about his sharingan, itachi for some reason kept sighing and muttering something that he couldn't quite make out. He had only heard "go, happy and ace" whatever that meant. He had also found out that he and sasuke would make a kick-ass tag team since they tested his chakra nature with some special chakra paper. It turned out his chakra nature was wind and that wind complemented fire. All his free time now would be to try and cut a leaf with just his chakra. As easy as it sounds it was as difficult as going against a tailed beast with no weapons. He and sasuke formulated a plan to get on the same team: sasuke would do the best at everything whilst naruto would do the worst at it. Then they had another problem…

FLASHBACK NO JUSTU!

"Sasuke I don't think your fangirl's and the teacher's would like me hanging out with you" naruto said.

"Well your right about the fangirl's but why the teacher's?" sasuke asked "In fact why does the whole village look at you like you're the plaque"

Naruto started to quickly think of an excuse. He didn't know how sasuke would react to him having the kyubi no kitsune sealed in him. He then had an idea that could work…

"Um… one of my pranks went a little too far" he said whilst nervously chuckling.

"I doubt that the worse prank ever could make an entire community look at someone with disgust, hate and fear" sasuke said thinking of the worst prank imaginable. Naruto sighed in defeat; he could find no other good excuse. But today was not the right time or place to be discussing about 'that'.

"Meet me tomorrow, at the hokage monument at about half 12" naruto said.

"Why not now" sasuke asked, desperately wanting to know what his secret is.

"Now is neither the time nor the place" naruto said.

"Okay" sasuke said, he was about to say something else when he heard a distant "SASUKE! TIME FOR BED!". Whilst sasuke grunted naruto let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

'That was a life saver' naruto thought.

"Well see ya tomorrow then!" sasuke said as he ran off.

"See ya!" naruto said whilst waving at sasuke. He then went back to his apartment and went to sleep.

FLASHBACK END

"Shit 11:45!" naruto cursed as he looked at his alarm clock wondering why the alarm didn't go off.

"Woops forgot to set it… crap" naruto deadpanned as he realised the switch was set to alarm off instead of alarm on. Naruto then did his usual morning and went off towards the hokage monument.

20 minutes after he got up, he arrived at the monument. He had 25 minutes to himself so he grabbed a nearby leaf and starting pushing chakra into it. 12 minutes later and the leaf had a cut going along the stem to the left hand side. It was still only a quarter of the way but for naruto…

"WOO! NEW RECORDED!" Naruto cheered holding up the leaf.

"What new record?" a familiar voice said behind him.

" Oh hey sasuke! I've done the biggest cut the leaf yet!" naruto said proudly.

"Well you've still got a way to go" sasuke said as he broke naruto out of his "I'm so good" act.

"Did you really have to spoil it sasuke?" naruto said with a 'seriously' expression.

"Yup, anyway what was it that you wanted to tell me" sasuke said getting straight to business. Naruto hesitated a bit before speaking.

" 6 years ago the kyubi attacked the village. The yondaime didn't kill it since beings of pure chakra can't be killed so he did the next best think – seal it inside a baby who's chakra coils were still developing" naruto said. He looked at sasuke who was in a thinking pose.

"I take it that was you?" sasuke asked, well it was more of a statement than a question and both boy's knew it. "So that explains all the looks people give you. I don't get why though, you look nothing like a fox except for the whiskers." Sasuke said. "But why you I mean the yondaime wouldn't grab an ordinary baby and stick a giant fox in it, even if it was just to save the village." Sasuke said deep in thought. "Wait a sec" sasuke then jumped down onto the 4ths nose and look at it and naruto. " Are you?"

"Yup"

"So..."

"Yup"

"Well that explains a lot" sasuke said still giving the statue and naruto looks.

"You know he uses those cool kunai"

"Yeah"

Naruto began to rummage through his new pouch and pulled out a hirashin kunai.

"WOW! DUDE! HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" sasuke yelled as he stared at the kunai in awe.

"Jiji gave me one on my 5th birthday" naruto said avoiding the "incident"

"Cool, so that's why the teachers wouldn't like me hanging out with you, but does that mean we would have to act like we hate each other?" sasuke asked, thinking he had to hate his best bud.

"Yes it does… teme" naruto chuckled.

"Alright… dobe" sasuke replied also chuckling.


	9. The Graduation Exam!

After he had revealed his secret to his new best friend sasuke, naruto went to the hokage to get enrolled into the academy. The third happily entitled him and wished him luck for the upcoming events. Not much happens afterwards so let's do the time warp!

One year later

It was the first day of the academy so naruto and sasuke had to start pretending they hated each other.

"Now class, since it's our first day I think it would be a good idea to say who you are and what your dream is. Could everyone get into a single file line please?" Naruto's new sensei iruka umino said whilst making a gesture to get into a line. Naruto was 27th in line with sasuke behind him. It was about half an hour before he went. He was very nervous but nevertheless spoke loudly and tried not to stutter.

"Hi, my name is naruto uzumaki and I want to become the next hokage" naruto said, trying not to get a bad first impression by yelling it out to everyone like he would've done. He had learnt a lot from sasuke – a cool and calm attitude made a good ninja. He'd thought he had made a good impression but those thoughts were shattered when he heard some kids say stuff like "what a dobe" and "He will never achieve that" but the worse she heard was from a pink haired individual.

"My mum told me to stay away from him. She says he's really bad." Sakura said. Other individuals started adding their two cents.

"Yeah mine too" a pupil, "Says he's really naughty"

Sasuke was up next and instantly all the fangirl's starting yelling his name and screeching, you know the usual fangirl. He started to speak up, remembering not to show his true personality.

"My name is sasuke uchiha and my dream; well it's more of an ambition, to become an ANBU commander before I'm 14." Sasuke said ignoring the shouts of "You're so awesome". He had made up the last bit just to sound arrogant. This was 'academy sasuke'; rude, arrogant, selfish and thinks of everyone as below him, which was really the opposite of what he really was except for the last part-he thinks everyone's almost equal with him and naruto on top because of prior training.

After this they were given a timetable: konoha history lessons 10 am-11:30 am.

'Yawn, I already know all of this' sasuke thought.

Taijustu training 11:30-12:30.

'Well I am lacking in my combat skills and so is naruto, but I do hope we won't learn the crappy academy Taijustu style which will get you killed in 3 seconds flat'

Lunch 12:30-1:00

Ninjustu training 1:00-2:00

'Hell yeah!'

Home time: 2:00. Homework will be issued once every 2 weeks.

'Yet another use for the **KATON**: **GOKAKYU** **NO JUSTU**' sasuke thought.

For the next six years or so the wannabe shinobi would go through this day 5 days a week 48 weeks a year. Since there's nothing that I can put in that is useful (AN say in the reviews if you want me to do flashbacks of their time in the academy then do say)then LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Day of graduation test

"Okay that was a good 69% you can sit down now" iruka said after assessing yet another student.

"WOO! Did you hear that akamaru-69% that training really did the trick!" kiba boasted.

"Yes it was kiba- now sit down" mizuki said. Naruto didn't know why but he kept giving him these weird glances like he was plotting something.

"Next up naruto uzumaki" iruka said looking at his clip board. Naruto put down his book of fuinjustu hidden in a super shinobi comic and came too iruka and mizuki.

'Do crap so I get practically nothing' naruto thought. Years of being as shitty as he can should finally pay off in the next week.

"Okay naruto do a **HENGE** of me." Iruka said, hoping that the boy would at least get an average. Meanwhile whilst naruto was getting his chakra ready he imagined an iruka who looked twisted. When his chakra was ready he shouted…

**"HENGE!"** naruto then disappeared into a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal an iruka who had his lips slanted, thin on one side and fat on the other with one of his feet clearly bigger than the other.

'Good job naruto!' sasuke thought in his mind.

"I'm sorry naruto but were gonna have to give you a 10/100 on this. You did transform but you did a really crap impersonation of iruka" mizuki said.

"No need to sugar coat it mizuki-sensei" naruto said earning him a few chuckles from the room.

'That transformation was a little too bad for my liking, something is off with him' iruka thought as naruto undid the justu.

"Now do a **KAWARIMI**" iruka said.

Naruto did the wrong thing and accidently did a perfect seal-less substitute due to using the justu a lot.

'Shit' naruto and sasuke both though. 'Thank god I have my back to the class'

'I knew there was something off with him!' iruka though looking at the boy in disbelief.

"100/100 on the **KAWARIMI** naruto" mizuki said, he was still shocked at the amount of skill he had in the substitute. "Now do a **BUNISHIN**"

Naruto made the ram seal and draw on his chakra. He purposely put too much chakra in too make it fail but he put in too much chakra a two bunishins popped up. They were both pale and on the verge of going 'poof'.

'Why does one have too much and why does the other have too little? Is he trying to fail on purpose?' iruka thought measuring the chakra of the clones. Not a second later the clones popped out of existence.

"0/100 naruto" iruka said.

"Oh come on iruka we can at least give him 20 or 10 for doing 2 bunishins?" mizuki said trying to make it sound like iruka was being hard on the boy.

"No mizuki, those clones were completely unusable even for distractions" iruka said. The class erupted into laughter except from sasuke and hinata. Naruto made hinata a friend when he noticed she was on her own in the playground. Thanks to naruto she got some of her self-confidence back and was able to speak without stuttering even when talking to naruto. She did still blush furiously when he was around and talking to her. The two often hung out in the playground and is the only one in the school that knows of sasuke and naruto being friends. She is also a friend of sasuke since she sometimes trains with them. They usually went to training ground 3 and on Fridays hinata would always turn up. She would come occasionally during the week since sasuke and naruto were almost always there. Ever since then she had gotten stronger than when she trained with her dad and was almost certain to be top kunoichi of the year with sasuke being rookie of the year. He father though still disapproved her.

"Naruto you scored a total of 100 points out of 300. And with 0 on your written test that comes up to 100/400 so you have a 25% score." Iruka said trying too sugar coat it as much as he can. The class erupted into laughter with shouts of "dobe" and "idiot of the year". Naruto just ignored it.

'They still haven't changed a bit over the last 6 years' naruto sadly thought.

"Next up, sasuke uchiha." Iruka said and as if on cue the fangirls started to scream with the usual shouts of "sasuke-kun".

'Will they ever just shut up and get on with their lives?!' sasuke thought angrily.

Sasuke of course passed with flying colours and got 4000/400 and almost went deaf because of the banshees known as fangirls.

"Next up hinata hyuga"

Hinata got 350 because she didn't have the right amount of chakra to make the clone right so it was lacking in colour.

"Okay everyone you all pass." Iruka said "alright every go home, I'm sure you've got a lot to tell your parents!" as they were leaving naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see iruka.

"Naruto I want to have a private talk with you" iruka said looking at the boy dead in the eyes. They walked into the staff room. Luckily for them all the teachers had already gone home. Iruka locked the door and sat in front of naruto.

"Why are you trying to fail on purpose?" iruka asked with a stern look.

'Crap he's catching on' naruto thought.

"Umm… what do you mean iruka-sensei?" naruto asked sheepishly.

"Don't play stupid with me. Last year you couldn't pull a single **KAWARIMI** and now you can do a SEAL-LESS one! Not even I can do that and I've been teaching it for the past 5 years!" a confused iruka said.

"I've been doing a lot of training" naruto said trying to throw iruka off.

"It requires years and skill to do that so you've obviously been training for a long time, possibly before the academy started!" iruka said, now even more confused.

"It was probably an accident because I can do a substitute but that was the first time I did a seal-less one, anyway did you see those weird looks mizuki-sensei kept giving me?" naruto said trying to change the subject.

"This isn't over but yes I did. If he does something to you, go to the hokage or me" iruka said slightly worried for the boy's well-being.

"Probably something to do with the kyubi" naruto said as if he said something that he should know about. Meanwhile iruka's face was changing due to feeling a lot of emotions at once. Shock and anger were the main ones.

"H-h-how do you know?" iruka stuttered out.

"I've known it since my 6th birthday" naruto simply said as if it was a subject he talked about every day.

"I see… well you've got to be getting home now." Iruka said.

"Okay iruka-sensei" naruto said as he jumped out the window. Iruka popped his head out the window.

"THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED A DOOR!" iruka bellowed to the now laughing naruto

**Authors notes.**

**Sorry about the delay but whenever I tried to log on it would say Unable to Process Authentication**

**We could not process your Network Account authentication. Please try again later. Code G1. So I don't know how to log on. So please bear with me.**


	10. Mizuki's Plan

Naruto was at his apartment and was sitting on his balcony looking down at the village as dawn approached. He was happy until a man with a shinobi flak jacket appeared.

"Naruto you can still pass if you take the 'other' test" mizuki said.

'Come on take the bait' mizuki thought evilly in his mind.

"What secret test?" naruto asked 'this will be his downfall'

'Got him!' mizuki laughed in his mind.

"It used to be a tradition before the academy way of becoming a shinobi. It was to test the student's stealth and stamina. Basically you sneak into the hokage's office, steal the scroll of seals, run to a clearing in the north-east of the forest outside the forest and learn a justu of the scroll" mizuki falsely explained. 'Come on do it, do it!'

"Okay, I'll do it" naruto said. 'So this is what he was planning.'

'YES! Now orochimaru will reward me when I take the scroll from this twerp and give it to him!' mizuki happily thought.

"I'll meet you in the clearing at half seven" mizuki said before he jumped off.

'I'll be there at half 5 with iruka.'

Naruto jumped off towards the hokage tower to 'take the scroll'

"Hey jiji" naruto greeted.

"Oh hello naruto-kun, what do I owe this visit?" the aging hokage asked.

"Mizuki is telling me about this traditional way to pass the genin exam that was used in the past" naruto explained.

"And what would that be?" the hokage asked, not knowing anything about this 'traditional exam'.

"Steal the scroll of seals and then learn a justu of it in a clearing in the north east of the forest outside."

"I suggest that you follow his plan but take a shinobi with you to hide in the shadows and stop mizuki from stealing it. But you're gonna have to make it convincing." The hokage said. He became quite worried when a sadistic smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"I can handle that, **OIROKE NO JUSTU!**" naruto shouted as he disappeared into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared naruto appeared… as a naked chick with smoke covering his/her privates. The hokage… well… um… was on the floor with blood squirting out of his nose. Naruto was laughing hard at the sight of the strongest ninja in the village getting taken down by a… E-rank justu. Naruto took the scroll then headed towards iruka's.

"Hey iruka sensei!" naruto yelled. Iruka came to the door and opened it.

"Ever heard of knocking?" iruka said, nursing an ear.

"There was something about mizuki-sensei; he wanted me to steal the scroll of seals, probably so he can steal it from me to learn many of the kinjustu inside it. He told me to learn a justu inside it then I could pass." Naruto explained.

"You were never this smart in the academy! In fact you were asleep when I was lecturing about kinjustu!"

"I studied alone after the academy- reading it is much better than listening to someone talking about it." Naruto said

"And by someone do you mean me?" iruka said looking at naruto dead in the eye with a stern expression.

"U-u-um no iruka-sensei" naruto said intimidated by his sensei's look.

"Good… anyway do you want me to follow you?" iruka asked.

"Yes- jiji said to take one shinobi with me to lurk in the shadows. I suggest you leave a bunishin here because mizuki will probably come and warn you of me." Naruto said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, A WEEK AGO THERE WAS STUPID NARUTO AND NOW THERE IS SMART NARUTO WHO THINKS ABOUT THINGS!" iruka yelled in confusing. Naruto just waved his hands in a defensive gesture.

"There's a lot you don't know about me iruka-sensei" naruto said. Iruka made a bunishin and jumped off with naruto. About half an hour later mizuki knocked on iruka's door.

"It's open!" iruka shouted. Since he's a normal bunishin he couldn't open the door.

"Naruto's stolen the scroll of sealing's!" mizuki yelled. Iruka pretended to be surprised.

"Where is he now?" the clone asked.

"He was heading towards the clearing in the forest over there" mizuki said pointing towards the clearing.

"Let's head out then" iruka said. They both ran towards the clearing. The hokage had woken up and collected a few shinobi.

"I want you to capture mizuki and anko, you interrogate him." The hokage ordered. The shinobi jumped off towards the area. Meanwhile in the clearing…

"Hey this thing has got the **KAGE BUNISHIN**! I'm gonna learn it since jiji did say he would teach it to me when I became genin" naruto said reading the instructions.

"Put your hands in a cross then draw up a lot of chakra…" naruto read as he did what the instructions told him to.

"It doesn't matter too much about the amount of chakra at first but beware! Drawing too little chakra could cause chakra exhaustion!" naruto continued to read.

"Naruto don't! You don't have the reserves to do the **KAGE BUNISHIN**; even Kakashi hatake has only enough to make and maintain 10! And he's an ex ANBU captain!" iruka shouted.

'Just like itachi-Niisan' naruto thought whilst preparing half of his chakra. He moved his hands into the cross shape.

"**KAGE BUNISHIN NO JUSTU!"** naruto yelled as 30 other Naruto's popped into existence. To say iruka was shocked was an understatement.

"Holy shit" iruka said simply. His jaw was on the floor- he had a chakra reserve than Kakashi!

"Well Kakashi doesn't have as much chakra as me!" naruto boasted. Meanwhile a certain scarecrow- I mean Kakashi sneezed.

'I wonder who's talking about me now' Kakashi thought. He then stuck his nose back into to his beloved icha icha paradise.

"How can someone who can't do the **BUNISHIN** do the **KAGE BUNISHIN**?" iruka asked completely confused.

"Because I can do the bunishin" naruto said as he put his tongue out.

Meanwhile with mizuki.

Mizuki was looking at iruka and analysing him. He had felt something off with him as soon as they started jumping. He then looked at his feet and noticed that they were making footprints on the damp bark. He looked over at iruka and saw no footprints. His eye's widened when he went through a branch.

"SHIT" Mizuki yelled

"What is it?" asked iruka.

"Shut it!" mizuki said and punched the clone in the face. It popped out of existence. The real iruka got the memories of the clone and looked at naruto.

"He's realized I was a clone. He's now headed in our direction" iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei, come out in the open- it's likely he'll bring one of his shuriken's that he's showed us at the academy. He probably do a surprise attack and try to take you out first by throwing a shuriken. Then we'll know that he's here.

"That is a good plan naruto. Let's hope that he uses those shuriken's."


	11. Battle Experience!

The two waited until Kurama warned naruto of another presence.

"NARUTO SOMEONE ELSE IS AMONG US" he said. Naruto gave the horse seal to Iruka who immediately knew what it meant.

'Okay, now switch to my ears and then warn me of any unusual sounds' naruto said to the beast, already piecing together a plan. He then felt the return of his nose and heard nothing. It took a while for the mysterious person to reveal himself. Kurama was a bit worried about this.

"I THINK THIS PERSON IS ANALYSING US. HE IS PROBABLY MAKING A PLAN AGAINST US SO IT'S MOST LIKELY TO BE MIZUKI. THE ONLY OTHER THING I CAN THINK OF IS AN ANBU SENT TO WATCH YOU" Kurama explained. Naruto nodded.

'I just hope it's the-' Naruto's thoughts were cut off by a yell of 'duck' and a large shuriken trimming one of his blonde tips. He then got his hearing back and heard a loud laughing.

"You've definitely been hiding things from us haven't you, eh Naruto?" Mizuki said looking down at said boy. "But please give the scroll here and nobody can get hurt okay? Oh and that includes you to Iruka!" he pointed at a nearby bush which disappeared in white smoke to reveal Iruka. "You think you can hide from me with a simple E-rank technique which we even teach to children?" Mizuki said.

"Mizuki what are you doing?! The scroll of seals is a powerful relic that could do major damage in the wrong hands!" Iruka shouted at him. Mizuki just laughed and pointed at Naruto.

"Well if it could do damage in the wrong hands then why are you letting him read it. He's a greater threat than I will ever be!" Mizuki said looking at Iruka. "And you know exactly why don't you iruka? And Naruto, haven't you ever wondered about why the village hates you. Haven't you ever thought about why your very presence is either ignored or despised?" Mizuki said. Naruto played along by looking at mizuki with curiosity.

"Why?! Tell me please!" Naruto yelled staring at Mizuki. Iruka had a confused face on.

'_Why is he acting like, oh, I see he's going to do an act is he… he's probably formulating a plan right now' _

"MIZUKI! Stop right now before you go too far!" iruka bellowed at Mizuki who, once again, laughed.

"It's because you killed Iruka's parents. You killed several shinobi and their loved ones. You even destroyed parts of the village!" Mizuki built up enjoying the look of horror that spread itself around Naruto's face. "That's right YOU are the nine tailed demon fox!" mizuki said. He got curious and slightly frightened when Naruto's whisker marks got thicker and his eyes red with slits.

"TO BE FAIR I WAS BEING CONTROLLED" the kyubi said in a mater-of-fact tone. Mizuki looked at him in shock.

"Demon! Demon! DEMON!" Mizuki said as he threw his other fuma shuriken which ultimately missed because of Kurama's effortless dodge.

"IT'S KURAMA OR KYUBI AND I'LL LET GET THE KID BACK ON SINCE HE'S BITCHING ME ABOUT BEING A SADIST AND STUFF" Kurama said as his/Naruto's feature's started to get less feral and eventually into their normal state.

"Wish he would warn me when he does that" naruto said as if it were a daily event. Mizuki suddenly lunged at Naruto, swiping a kunai at his face. He stabbed him in the chest but he a cloud of white appeared and out of the smoke came a log with Mizuki's kunai lodged in it. He took it out and started to take on Iruka who had got into a fighting stance. They both took off towards each other and then exchanged blows with each other. Iruka landed several blows on Mizuki and slightly winded him at one point but Mizuki had always had a counter attack ready.

"I don't think it's wise for a chunin to take on another chunin that should've been promoted to jonin!" mizuki boasted.

"You could've became jonin if you hadn't killed your comrades back when we did missions!" Iruka retorted.

"They were unable to proceed so the missions would've been a failure!"

"But it is still not allowed to take a comrades life!"

They continued clashing when a hundred or so Naruto's came out of nowhere and assisted Iruka. Iruka jumped back when he heard a call of "get back" coming from the real naruto who had been standing by the edge of the clearing ever since the clones attacked. Iruka stood next to him as naruto started going through hand seals.

"**FUTON: DAITOPPA**!" Naruto yelled as a huge gust of wind erupted from his mouth. It hit Mizuki dead on and dispersed almost all the clones. Mizuki was literally blown backwards into a large tree. Out of nowhere a large snake wrapped itself around mizuki, locking him in place. Then a lady and several other shinobi and ANBU turned up.

"Are we late or just on time?" Anko asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Have you been there the whole time?" naruto asked seeing as it was quite the coincidence that they turned up as soon as the battle was over.

"Well, we did watch as you seemed to have it under control and it was quite entertaining" she said to a fuming Naruto. "Anyway let's get this guy back"

All of them started to walk off with a battered Mizuki. Naruto was then stopped by Iruka who had his headband in his hand. He tied it around Naruto's head and looked at him with a smile.

"Congratulations Naruto, you made genin"

**Translations:**

**FUTON: DAITOPPA – wind release/wind style great breakthrough**

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter- schools being a bitch about stuff so yeah, please enjoy what I've written and please leave a review!**


	12. Who's On Who's Team?

THE NEXT DAY

The academy's classroom was packed with students that had passed the graduation exam, all talking about how easy or hard it was and showing of their fore-head protector's. Sasuke was sitting by the corner at the front of the class gazing out the window and hoping that his fangirls won't find him. It was nice being alone and thinking about things. This was properly been Sasuke's best day at the academy; him admiring the view, thinking about who'd he want on his team and enjoying the peace that vanishes when those pesky fan-

"WELL YOU WOULD NEED A HITAI-ATE THE SIZE OF KONOHA TO PROTECT YOUR HEAD!" a voice bellowed across the academy.

'_that sounds like Ino and… OH GOD THERE COMING' _sasuke shivered slightly and looked around for an escape route.

"WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A PIG!" a different voice yelled just as loud as the first one.

'_yup, I was right its Ino and Sakura! MUST. GET. OUT.' _Sasuke was now desperately trying to make a break for it.

"SASUKE-KUN!" both girls yelled as they glomped him.

'_SHIT, find a happy place, find a happy place' _sasuke tried his best to get out without hurting them but failed miserably. His efforts were met with ramblings of 'sit next to me'

'_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KILL ME NOW!' _Sasuke mentally yelled. He was about to do a chakra-enhanced jump but Iruka came in along with Naruto.

"Okay everyone back to your seats" Iruka said but it fell on deaf ears except for naruto and sasuke. "SIT DOWN NOW!" he demanded as his head seamed to get 6 times bigger. Everyone immediately went silent and sat down. There was of course a squabble between Sakura and Ino about who would sit next to Sasuke but since he was nowhere to be seen they stopped and sat down. Iruka decided to speak up.

"Now I'm going to say which team you are in and who your teammates will be and I'll only say it once" iruka started. Sakura put her hand up because something had boggled her mind.

"Iruka-sensei why is naruto here? I mean he did fail the graduation exam right?" Sakura asked.

"He came to me at the end of the lesson asking if he could do it again later because his chakra was low when he came in and just about passed by doing an acceptable henge " iruka made up hoping to not go into Mizuki being a traitor.

"And where is Mizuki-sensei, shouldn't he be here?" Sakura asked again.

"He was out with his friends and got hit by a futon technique when they were training" Iruka said trying to make up an acceptable story. "I'm not going to answer any more questions now so I will now tell you you're teams" Iruka started.

**Jumping to relevant teams**

"Team seven will be: Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto perked up at this.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke got out from under the table naruto was at and bumped fists with him confusing everyone in the room.

"and Sakura Haruno"

Their heads hit the table.

_"Crap, a FANGIRL, they're useless and they fuck up teamwork. I wonder how Sasuke's coping'_

_'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT OH KAMI WHY?! DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING?' _Sasuke was mentally kicking himself.

'_I wanted to be with naruto-kun and sasuke' _hinata thought.

_"why does forehead girl get to be with sasuke-kun' _All the fangirls were thinking. Sakura stood up and pointed at Ino.

"SEE I WAS DESTINED TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!" she shouted. Sasuke shuddered at this.

_'well will she learn that I don't like her?!" _he asked himself.

_"psst… hey Sasuke, tell them you're gay and they'll leave you alone… or tear you to bits" _naruto whispered to him. He got a hit round the head as a reply.

"And your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

'_Where have I heard that name before' _Naruto thought.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga and your jonin sensei will be Kurenai yuhi. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara and your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. You will meet with your jonin sensei's at half one but team seven you'll be meeting your sensei at around half four" Iruka said looking at team seven's members. They just shrugged it off and went home along with everyone else.


	13. Pervy New Sensei Kakashi Hatake!

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS HE! ITS QUARTER TO FOUR AND EVERYONE HAS GONE WITH THEIR JONIN SENSEI!" Sakura said walking backwards and forwards. Naruto had got out a pack of cards and he and sasuke played spider solitaire. That was 2 hours ago and had almost finished.

"Well I did ask you if you wanted to play this with us but you said no and then insulted me for no reason." Naruto said coolly placing another card on the desk.

"correct me if I'm wrong but dobe's can't play game's that require them to think" Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sasuke decided to add his two cents in.

"Well that means he's not a dobe if he's playing this game then" sasuke said in the same cool tone naruto used.

"I thought you two hated each other" Sakura said in a confused manner.

"That's because it was an act" naruto said placing down yet another card which was then taken away by sasuke and placed it somewhere else and Sakura sweat-dropped when they had a light squabble about it.

"So… why?" Sakura asked even more confused.

"Well you're a fangirl so you tell me. What would you do if sasuke was hanging out with me?" Naruto asked.

"I would ask you a lot of questions about what sasuke did and what he'd like." Sakura said. "wait I'M NOT A FANGIRL!"

"That is exactly why, you would try to find out more about sasuke from me and would not stop bugging us and trust me you're definitely a fangirl" naruto said putting down one more card. "And I really don't want to get stalked"

They waited for about five minutes in the sound of cards being placed until

"FINISHED!" Sasuke yelled as he placed down the last card. "How long was that?"

"two hours and seven or eight minutes, that's a good time actually" naruto said. Sakura mumbled something like 'would've done it fast without Naruto's helping'. Naruto heard this but chose to ignore it because it wasn't worth it. And it didn't matter since he felt a large reserve of chakra coming his way. Although he isn't a sensory type he can 'feel' other people's chakra. He asked Kurama about it and he said he must of got it from his mother since she had the same ability.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he walked through the door.

_'Hmm… I have the number one prankster on my team, but he didn't prank me on the way in. He's probably building up to something' _Kakashi thought eyeing his new students.

"WHY ARE YOU THREE HOURS LATE!" Sakura yelled at him.

"well it's three fifty eight so he's 2 hours and 22 minutes late" Naruto said as he checked his watch.

"Since when did you do math" Sakura said.

"Ya know, it's not going to help the team if you insult me at every chance you get is it?" Naruto said.

"Anyway meet me at the top of this building in five minutes." Kakashi said.

"Do you mean five minutes or fifteen minutes?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, just get there" he said as he shunshined away. Naruto looked towards Sasuke.

"Should we shunshin the way, walk up the wall or take the stairs" Naruto asked.

"Shunshin- I haven't flared my chakra in a while" he replied.

"But Naruto you don't know the shun- hey where'd he go?" she looked round frantically for them but could only see the classroom and a cloud of white smoke.

On the top of the roof, Kakashi was reading his smut, waiting for his team to arrive and was enjoying the peace until two puffs alerted him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto greeted as he sat down.

"Dang it! Almost did it seal-less!" Sasuke said as he was about to do another shunshin, but this time with his hands in his pocket.

"Don't- add too much chakra and you'll fall off the roof and hokage-sama doesn't need the paperwork" Kakashi said, not even taking his nose out of the book.

"Oh no! forget about my well-being and worry about the paperwork the hokage would have to do! Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I just did" Kakashi said still reading the book.

"your kind of an ass aren't you? And you might want to put that away since I hear Sakura's just come up the 7th flight of stairs and will be hear any second…" Naruto was interrupted by a banshee- I mean Sakura.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WHY ARE YOU READING THAT PIECE OF SHIT?!" she bellowed at her sensei who quickly put the book in his weapons pouch.

'_how dare she insult the legendary works of the great_ J_iraiya the toad sage!" _Kakashi angrily said in his mind. Meanwhile Naruto had spotted something on the bottom of the back of the book.

"Who wrote that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"NARUTO YOU FREAKING PERVERT YOUR TOO YOUNG FOR BOOKS LIKE THAT!" Sakura bellowed at Naruto rendering the hearing in his left ear gone.

" 1) I simple asked who the author was, 2) I have no interest in reading that book and 3) there's no need to yell at me because I'm sitting right next to you" Naruto said.

"Jiraiya wrote this gift from the – I mean book" Kakashi said.

"So that's what the tad sage is doing now. Writing porn" Naruto said with his hand on his chin.

"how do you know it's porn?" Kakashi asked trying to embarrass him.

"1) I don't KNOW if it is, 2) make out paradise kind of gives it away and 3) you have this really weird and creepy smile and blush as you read it." Naruto said.

"Anyway… let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi started.

"how?" Sasuke asked.

"well by saying you're hobbies, your dreams and your likes/dislikes." Kakashi said.

"how about you go first" Sakura said not knowing how to introduce herself.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies… I don't feel like telling you"

"aka reading porn" Naruto interrupted.

"Shut it, I have lots of likes and dislikes and my dream is… haven't really thought about it."

"ya know, you only told us your name?" Naruto asked.

"Oh god you've started saying ya know again! I thought I got that out of you!" Sasuke said as he face palmed.

"It's not my fault I inherited it from my mum!" Naruto said whilst waving his hands in a defensive manner.

"You knew your mother?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I do but I don't know a lot about her except for her saying 'ya know' more than me and she was the second" Naruto said a bit sad at the end.

"If you want I could tell you more about her later if you want but right now we have introductions, pinkie you first" Kakashi said as he pointed to Sakura who was annoyed at the nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my hobbies are *looks at Sasuke and giggles* my likes are *same* and my dream is *3 guesses to what she does and the first two don't count*"

"And your dislikes?"

"NARUTO!" she yelled.

"And you Mr Popular" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my dream is to take your previous position and my hobbies are hanging out and training with my friends. I like burning homework and having spars with Naruto and Itachi-niisan. I dislike fangirls and anybody who insults the uchiha name or anyone who steals our eyes."

"And you mini-Minato" Kakashi

"My full name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha ever since the uchiha decided to adopt me when I was seven. I like ramen, practicing new justu and my hobbies are reading and having spars with Sasuke and Itachi-niisan and I dislike it when he uses his sharingan in our spars *both boys shudder* people who can't stand up for themselves and the two to three minutes it takes before ramen is cooked. My dream is to become a fuinjustu master and then to become the hokage!"

_'this kid must be something if the uchiha head family adopted him, I suppose it helps when you've saved their entire clan' _Kakashi thought.

"So your Sasuke brother?!" Sakura thought after she processed all the information, Naruto nodded "and you read?!" Sakura asked or yelled, one of the two.

" yes and in fact" he says as he points to a tree behind him which had another Naruto sitting in the shade reading a book which the title she couldn't make out "I'm reading now"

"so you're a bunishin?"

"nope I'm a kage bunishin" Naruto says.

"Wait… when did you go off and read whilst making a bunishin?" Kakashi asked.

"I created the clone just as I did a substitution with this leaf" he said as he stood up revealing a largish leaf.

"wow… I think its unheard of for a genin to do that" Kakashi said in slight awe.

"BUT YOU COULDN'T DO A SIMPLE BUNISHIN!" Sakura yelled at him again.

"Sakura stop yelling I don't want to know two banshees… wait make that three including Ino." Naruto said.

"who was the first?" Sasuke asked since he only knew two people that can be called banshees.

" I won't say names but she was also called the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kakashi also chuckled.

"she did live up to that name, anyway we have a survival test tomorrow so don't eat breakfast or you might throw up. Oh and if you fail this test, you'll get sent back to the academy" Kakashi said.

"but we already took a test" Sakura wined earning a tut from the surrounding males.

"this is a test to see who could actually become genin or In simpler terms to weed out the weak. There is a 33% succeed so 6 teams will go back to the academy. Good luck" Kakashi said as he shunshined away.

"Bet you it's a teamwork test" Naruto said holding up 100 ryo.

"I'm not gonna bet because your probably right and for some reason you're really good at gambling" Sasuke said as he remembered when he won half a million ryo when he bought a scratch card.

"well see ya tomorrow and Sakura – have at least a small breakfast because we will probably need the energy if it's a survival test" Naruto said as he walked off with Sasuke following him.


	14. Survival Test!

Next day

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and all of team seven had arrived. Naruto was reading, Sasuke was throwing a kunai about and Sakura was trying to get Sasuke's attentions and was failing miserably.

"He should be on his way by now. I doubt he would be late for this new test since it's so important" Naruto said turning a page.

"I wonder what it is about" Sasuke said turning to Naruto.

"He said it was a survival test so we might have to search for food and find shelter. Stuff like that" Naruto said. "I just hope he would hurry up. He did say 6 am."

"But it depends if it's a Kakashi 6 am or a real 6 am" Sasuke said narrowly missing a squirrel.

"What has that squirrel ever done to you?" Naruto asked looking at the poor squirrel that sprinting in the opposite direction.

"Well I wasn't aiming for it but it gave me this weird look" Sasuke said pulling his kunai out the tree. Naruto put his book away and stood up.

"I can feel a large amount of chakra heading this way." Naruto said looking towards his right.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he walked towards the group. Naruto's mouth hit the floor.

"Your only 3 minutes late!" Naruto yelled in shock. Kakashi being on time or less than an hour late was like the apocalypse.

"So? Anyway I hope your all ready for this since the test is too take these bells from me before noon. You can use anything; Taijustu ninjustu and even genjustu if you know some. And come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi said as he walked towards some wooden poles "Those who do not get a bell will be tied to one of those poles whilst the others each lunch in front of them" he lifted up some lunch boxes. "Any questions?"

"So the reason you told us not to eat breakfast was to motivate us more in getting the bells?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe…" Kakashi said with a sadistic smile.

"Well it doesn't matter; me and Sasuke had breakfast anyway because we need the energy.

"Are you kidding me?! I didn't even have dinner!" Sakura yelled whilst clenching he stomach.

'S_he's going to be out first_' Kakashi thought hoping it would be easy to pick them off one by one.

"Now, when I say start we begin" Kakashi said as he placed a clock down. Naruto passed something to Sasuke who took it and placed it in his pouch "BEGIN!" Kakashi said as the ninja jumped off. Well everyone except for Naruto.

"You, me, one on one right now!" Naruto yelled as he charged at him delivering a round-house kick towards Kakashi who caught it easily. He then punched Kakashi repeatedly, who either dodged or caught it.

"I thought you have more sense than to do something reckless." Kakashi said as he avoided some more blows.

"What is that baka doing? He can't defeat a jonin!" Sakura whispered to herself as she watched Naruto and Kakashi fight. Kakashi tried to kick Naruto in the face but used a substitution just in time. Naruto then appeared in one of the trees by the lake and jumped in to make a plan.

"When I first saw you I thought you didn't deserve your title of dead last and dobe. But seeing as this is how you behave in a battle I have changed my thoughts. And if you're trying to hide in that lake, you might want to try transforming into a pebble or something because you stick out like a sore thumb in there, with that orange jumpsuit!" Kakashi said as he pointed directly towards Naruto's position. He then jumped over to Naruto and stood on the water behind him and pulled him out of the water. "Now go and hide properly" he said as he chucked Naruto into the middle of the clearing hoping he would jump into the forest.

**POOF**

Naruto disappeared into white smoke as soon as he hit the ground. Kakashi started walking to the place where Naruto disappeared.

"Well, well, using a **Kawarimi **to teleport that's unusual." Kakashi said. He then noticed something odd. '_If it was a __**Kawarimi **__then there would've been a log or something at least here but there's nothing here. And it couldn't be a __**kage bunishin **__because he started the fight right off the bat...' _His thoughts were interrupted by a two loud voices:

"**FUUTON: DAITOPPA**!"

"**KATON: GOUKAKYU"**

Suddenly a huge fire raged through the clearing, creating a track in the burnt dirt as it headed towards Kakashi.

'_Such speed and timing' _Kakashi thought as he jumped out of the oncoming fire storm.

"You won't get away that easily! Sasuke thumbs up if you can keep it going for a couple more minutes" Sasuke put his thumb up "okay, **KAGE BUNISHIN NO JUSTU**!" 3 more Naruto's appeared next to the real one and they flashed through hand seals whilst running behind the fire tsunami.

"Tiger, ox, dog, hare, serpent, **FUUTON: DAITOPPA**!" all three Naruto's yelled as they helped spread the fire. They saw Kakashi get trapped in it but he used a well-timed substitution to get away.

_'TWO genin that know can use elemental justu?! I got lucky! Fire and wind… they'll make an even greater tag-team with more training and… shit' _Kakashi was interrupted by the fire coming towards him fast but he quickly jumped to a tree out of the fires range.

'_They must be pretty tired after that, better go pick them off before they regain their strength' _Kakashi thought as he jumped off to the burnt clearing.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke

"Man, I'm knackered!" Sasuke said in between pants.

"Same, but doing four **daitoppa's **does that to someone, anyway we might want to go off and hide before the scarecrow comes back" Naruto said. They both jumped into the part of the forest that wasn't burnt. About 30 seconds after this Kakashi arrived in the field looking around for the boys.

_'They must have good stamina to get away quickly… I might as well go and pick off Sakura since she's the easiest. Probably looking for Sasuke right now'_ Kakashi mused as he jumped off to find Sakura.

Sakura had to leave her hiding spot since it was on fire. She was trying to find Sasuke because she hadn't seen him since the test started.

'_Sasuke-kun where are you? I do hope Kakashi-sensei hasn't gotten you yet. And what was that fireball? Was that Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke?' _she thought as she ran around the forest looking for Sasuke. She hid behind a bush when she saw Kakashi reading his book.

_"Psst hey Sakura"_ Kakashi whispered behind her.

"ARRGH!" Sakura screamed as leafs began to swirl around her. She dropped to the floor.

"That was too easy… those two probably heard that scream so I should wait for them here." Kakashi said as he hid behind a bush.

Meanwhile with the boys

"ARRGH!" a voice screamed.

"That sounded like Sakura" Sasuke said. "Should we help her?"

"Yes, but Kakashi-sensei probably knows were coming so I'm gonna send shadow clones henged as us to scout the area and trigger any traps he might have set" Naruto said summoning 20 clones then henged them to look like him and Sasuke.

"How the hell do you still have chakra?" Sasuke asked

"From what I've read the uzumaki clan had a huge reserve of chakra and lived a long life and I've also got Kurama helping out as well. Anyway let's get moving!" Naruto ordered as he, Sasuke and the clones jumped off into different parts of the training ground.

About 10 minutes later

'_Here they come_' Kakashi thought as he saw Naruto and Sasuke running to him.

"Sakura are you alright!?" Naruto yelled at Sakura. He was going to say something else when he and Sasuke fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Naruto said as he looked at his feet to see some ninja wire.

"Oh man, we fell for the old trip wire ya know!" Naruto said as he face palmed. Then they were suddenly pulled upwards, dangling from their feet.

"Never let me have the time to set traps" Kakashi said with a smile. He then got quite nervous when he saw Naruto's devious expression.

"Never let me have the time to make clones" he said as he and Sasuke poofed out of existence.

"Crap and here I thought that I could fail them quickly… damn" Kakashi said glumly. "Well at least I got sakur- wait where'd she go?" Kakashi said as he looked around for Sakura. "This is why I HATE shadow clones" Kakashi said angrily. He jumped off into a clearing where he could get this test over and done with.

Meanwhile with the genin of team seven

"Sakura! Ya know you have to wake up now hurry up and do it!" Naruto said as he lightly slapped her face. She then woke up and looked around frantically.

"Sasuke, Sasuke where are you?" she asked whilst looking around.

"Umm… I'm right here…" Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"SASUKE!" she yelled as she ran over to behind the boys.

"I think Kakashi put her on genjustu… check with your sharingan" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and activated his sharingan. It still only had 1 tomoe in each eye.

"Her chakras all over the place. I'll dispel it" Sasuke said as he walked over to the weeping Sakura and place his fingers on her forehead and pushed chakra into his fingers, instantly dispelling the genjustu.

"Sasuke! You're all right!"

"You were placed under genjustu… probably the **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) since it's a D-rank genjustu." Sasuke said. He then turned to Naruto "So, what's the plan?"

"I have an idea but Sakura; I need your full co-operation, okay?" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and he continued "we won't be able to get the bells even if we all attacked him at once. But I have an idea that could work. Sasuke do you have enough chakra left for another fireball?" Sasuke nodded "and Sakura I need you to go to the left side of Kakashi and throw kunai at him, diverting his attention to you but I'm gonna give you these kunai – don't lose them- and you have to throw these behind Kakashi okay" he said as he gave Sakura 2 **hirashin** kunai and she nodded. "Right here's the plan"

Meanwhile with Kakashi

"Now… where are they?" Kakashi said as he looked around the area, taking in every detail. "Well there's Sakura, still probably trying to find Sasuke. But she should know better than to run around the edge of the forest" Kakashi said as he watched Sakura like a hawk. She stopped at got out 20 or so kunai and started throwing them at Kakashi in quick succession.

'_Why is she taking me on one on one? Sakura should know that she'll get nowhere wait... what was that?!'_ Kakashi thought as he thought he saw a tri pointed kunai. '_Must be my imagination'_

Suddenly two Naruto's popped out from nowhere and one unzipped his pouch and the other took out the porn.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled as the one of the Naruto's poofed into nothingness whilst the other just disappeared.

"Kakashi hatake surrender the bells or your precious smut will be turned to dust!" Naruto said as Sasuke started going through hand signs.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"Do it" Naruto said as Sasuke did the last hand sign and took a deep breath…

"I SURRENDER! HERE TAKE THE BELLS JUST DON'T HURT THE BOOK!" Kakashi begged as he threw the bells to Naruto.

"Woo! So do we pass?"

"Yes, you do, so congratulations for being the first genin team I've ever passed! **NOW GIVE ME THE BOOK**" Kakashi said in an unhuman and slightly demonic voice. Naruto quickly tossed the book over who caught it and hugged it. "**Do that again and I will make your time on team seven the utterly horrible"** he said in the dark voice. And this is how team seven learnt that you should never EVER take Kakashi's book.

**Woo! Longest chapter: 2041 words! Yay me! **


	15. New C-Rank Mission?

Next day in Training Ground 3

"Today we will be doing our first D-rank mission and then we will do some chakra control exercises" Kakashi said as he started walking towards the hokage tower.

"so what is the point of D-rank missions – they don't help us at all, in fact there not even missions, there chores!" Sasuke said with annoyance as he followed Kakashi.

"I think it's to help team building, that kind of thing. I'll try to get a C-rank once you've done… at least 10 D-ranked missions, then I'll think you're ready" Kakashi said as he picked up his favourite book and started to read it whilst Naruto did the same thing.

"Wait… how do you know what D-ranks are like?" Naruto asked since this was their first D-rank.

"Itachi-niisan told me about them when I was five and according to him they are the most boring part of being a genin" Sasuke said.

"So what kind of chores will we be doing?" Naruto asked.

"He told me about cleaning up gardens so doing stuff like sowing and pulling out weeds" Sasuke explained

"That could teach us how to grow our own food" Naruto said.

"Picking up litter and walking dogs. But the worst one was trying to capture this cat named Tora who is the daimyo's cat. She keeps running away for some reason and has had a lot of genin teams capturing her for the past 5 years. She's a pretty smart cat since her tactics of hiding have gotten a lot better" Sasuke explained.

"Why hasn't no-one 'accidently' killed it?"

"No Idea"

"Alright, are we ready for our first mission?" Kakashi asked as they entered the Hokage Tower.

"Ya know, were not going to get excited about doing chores" Naruto said

"Yeah you're right these missions do suck really badly, I hated doing them when I was a genin – good thing I was a genin for one year" Kakashi said.

"When did you graduate?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was six" Kakashi said "anyway let's get this over and done with!" he said as he and his team went to get their mission. The hokage and iruka had been reading over the list of missions.

"Hello Kakashi, I take it your team wants a mission" the hokage asked.

"Yes, one D-rank please" Kakashi asked hoping it would be the 'dreaded D' (D as in D-rank).

"It seems Tora has escaped… again. I need your team to go fetch her back" the hokage said muttering something about 'damn cats'

"NOT THE DREADED D!" Kakashi yelled at the hokage, begging him for another mission.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, ya know this might be a good experience for the team" Naruto said with a sinister smile before looking at Sasuke with a 'we are so killing it' look. Sasuke got the picture and gave him the same smirk.

"Sasuke, Naruto stopped plotting things behind our backs" Kakashi ordered "if anyone gets it it's me!" he said sternly.

"What's happening?" Sarutobi asked. All three men stood straight up waving their hands in a defensive gesture.

"Nothing!" all three said at the same time with the same nervous tone. They then left to search for the damned cat. Iruka looked at the aging hokage.

"I think we made a terrible mistake" iruka said as he face palmed.

"That's exactly why I sent them. With Kakashi, they can make it look like an accident." The hokage said as he made a small fist pump in the air.

"So… this isn't a capture mission, it's an assassination mission?" iruka asked, confused at the hokage's antics.

A While Later

All four shinobi got back, absolutely covered in scratches and bite marks with no cat.

"Here's our report" Kakashi said calmly as he handed a piece of paper to the hokage.

"Where's my kitty?" the daimyo's wife asked worried because of the lack of Tora.

"Umm… well we had kind of an accident where the cat got killed ya know" Naruto said as he rubbed his back.

"HOW DO YOU CALL A FIRE JUSTU INTENISIFED BY A WIND JUSTU THEN HITTING THE CAT STRAIGHT ON AN ACCIDENT?!" Iruka bellowed at them, making their hair fly backwards.

"Um… we don't have good accuracy?" Sasuke said rather nervous. Iruka just face palmed.

"I'm sorry for this tragedy" the hokage said to the weeping woman.

"I have its ashes if you want them" Naruto said. The daimyo's wife ran out sobbing hard at this point.

"Well done on completing your mission!" the hokage congratulated earning confused looks from the genin's "you have just saved multiple genin teams to come!"

The group left still confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I… have no idea" Sasuke said.

After a few weeks of training and gruelling D-ranks.

Team seven walked into the mission assignment room for yet another mission.

"Mission please" Kakashi asked. He was hoping one of the boy's would throw a tantrum and request a harder mission like he always did after the first week of D-ranks but was slowly losing hope in the idea.

"Which do you want; we've got scooping up dog faeces, painting fences and-"

"Hey jiji can we get a harder mission? I'm not asking for another assassination mission just something that could be challenging" Naruto interrupted.

"I'm sorry but only high level genin's and chunin's get to do C-ranks" iruka said.

"I think that my team is ready for one" Kakashi said mouthing 'except for pinky' at the end.

"But-"

"Iruka, if their sensei thinks there ready for a harder mission then we shall give them one" the hokage interrupted. "We have a C-rank escort mission, bring him in!" he called. A few moments later an old man roughly in his 50's walked in, drinking some cheap booze.

"_These_ are the ninja that I hired to protect me? There just kids!" he said in a slight slur.

"We are hired to protect you with our lives so please don't insult us" Naruto said from behind his client. He then placed a kunai by his neck "Or there might be consequences"

"Naruto, don't kill the client!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"And you use the body flicker with the smoke or else enemy ninja might be able to track your movements" Kakashi commented.

"So who is the old fart?" Sasuke asked. A tick mark appeared on the geezer's forehead.

"I am Tazuna the bridge builder!" the now named Tazuna said with pride.

"And where are we escorting him to?" Kakashi asked.

"You are taking him to wave and staying with him until he finishes a bridge he is building to improve trade" the hokage said as he read a document.

"When are we leaving?" Sakura asked.

"If what this says is right, tomorrow so pack up about 2 weeks' worth of stuff and meet tomorrow at 7 am" Kakashi said reading off of a document.

"7 am or 10 am?" Sasuke asked with a sly smile. Kakashi sighed.

"7 am so get to it!" he ordered.


	16. Tazuna's Secret

**Next Mourning 7:03am**

"Your teacher is not good at coming on time, is he" an annoyed Tazuna said. Naruto and Sasuke had been by the gates for about 10 minutes with Sakura arriving 5 minutes later. Tazuna turned up bang on time but there was no sign of Kakashi.

"Ya know, he's not very good at keeping track of time. When we first met him it was three hours after we were supposed to see him" Naruto said, flicking his new book 'how to use senbon'.

"At least you got him back for that" Sasuke said.

"What did he do – I love stuff like this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing much, I only burnt his precious signed icha icha smut" Naruto said coolly. The air around them became cold with malice. "Guys, I sense a large amount of chakra and its right behind us" Naruto whispered with worry.

"So… that was you…" a voice called out. The genin's and Tazuna were now looking around franticly for the culprit.

"I think I might have to teach you a lesson…" it called out again. Naruto had pulled out one of his dad's kunai and was about to throw it but got caught in a headlock with a kunai held against his neck.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Naruto yelled out he had dropped his kunai and was thinking of a way out.

"Don't think about doing any hand signs because I have your hands" Kakashi said from behind him.

"Who says I need hand signs?" Naruto said as he shunshined away.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! I'LL GET YOU WHEN YOUR SLEEPING- AND YOUR WITH ME FOR ATLEAST 2 WEEKS!" Kakashi furiously yelled. Tazuna and every genin present were creeped out and scared of Kakashi's behaviour.

"Kakashi-san, please don't molest your students" Tazuna said with a little bit of worry.

"Fine, have it your way" Kakashi muttered in disappointment "Naruto, scout the forest and report to me anything out of the ordinary!" he ordered. A faint shout of 'okay' was the reply.

"How the hell did he shunshin that far?" Sakura asked after hearing how quiet and echoey his voice was.

"That's nothing compared to some ninja" Kakashi commented. "Anyway, since we're already let's start this mission" he said as he started walking through the large gates. Sasuke and Sakura walked with Tazuna in the middle of them, much to Sakura's disappointment. After about 5 minutes Naruto sprung out of the forest and rushed towards Kakashi.

"There is a puddle about half a mile in front of us!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke and Kakashi got it but Sakura and Tazuna were clueless.

"So? There are lots of puddles around here" Tazuna said. Naruto just shook his head.

"You didn't let me finish, I'm detecting a very big chakra source from it. Its' roughly the size of mine and Kakashi's chakra levels put together" Naruto explained.

"So it's either one ninja with crazy stamina or its two people… but why are there ninja after us?" Sasuke asked. Tazuna started to sweat.

"Is there anything you want to say, Tazuna?" Naruto said looking at Tazuna straight in the eye.

"n-nothing" he stuttered. Naruto continued looking at him.

"I've spent enough time with anko-oneesan to know that you're lying. In fact I could even interrogate you ya know" Naruto said keeping the cold stare.

"Please don't talk about that crazy woman" Sasuke said with a shiver.

"Sasuke, I'm in the middle of something" Naruto replied.

"Gato has probably hired ninja's to kill me so I can't build the bridge because that would mean that he couldn't control the country anymore and please don't kill me!" Tazuna quickly spurted out.

"Sheesh, calm down… so if you knew that there would be enemy ninja after you why would you get a C-rank mission? They're only fresh out of the academy and you would have a much better chance of getting to wave with 3 jonin's rather than just one" Sasuke said.

"Because I can't afford it, wave is a country full of poverty so I barley had enough for the C-rank" Tazuna said.

"With Kakashi around I think we will be able to take any ninja that Gato sends… unless he hired loads of jonin level missing nin or that we're massively outnumbered" Naruto said. "and you can pay us back once wave has gone back to normal- we can wait"

"thank you" Tazuna said with a bow.

"you could have at least taken into account everyone else's opinion" Kakashi said.

"I think the answers clear" Naruto said looking at Sasuke and Sakura who nodded.

"fine but-

Suddenly a massive chain of shuriken's wrapped around Kakashi, securing him in place. He was then sliced into pieces whilst his teammates watched in horror.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled.


End file.
